Kalos, Where Rivalries and Journeys Begin
by CalmUmbreon456
Summary: Ash has landed in Kalos, and meets with some old friends. However Team Flare are stronger, and working with another Team. Will go differently from the anime, features light Advanceshipping.
1. Introduction

_Authors note: This story takes place after Unova, Ash travels to Kalos, but much is different from the anime. Firstly trainers don't need to be 10, they need to be traveling with someone who is 10 and has 8 badges or 5 contest ribbons. Also, Ash's companions will be different, both human and Pokémon._

'Ladies and gentlemen, we are now coming in for landing at Vaniville airport, please return to your seats and fasten your safety belts. The weather currently is sunny and it is 16oC,' the pilot announced over the intercom.

'Kalos region here I come,' Ash exclaimed with a smile covering his face.

'Excited, why? You won't be becoming champion, that'll be me and same with contests,' said the 14 year old sitting next to ash. 'Isn't that right Eevee.'

'Eevee,' the little Pokémon exclaimed with joy.

'Oh yeah,' Ash said, 'you think you could beat me.'

'Is that a challenge?' The 14 year old asked, a sound of determination in his voice.

'You bet it is!' Ash said, determined to win his first battle.

'Ok then, tomorrow at noon, outside of the Pokémon center, I expect a good battle. By the way, how many Pokémon do you have with you?'

'Just Pikachu, I start every region with just him.'

The plane landed and rolled in to place.

'See you tomorrow,' Ash said as he and the 14 year old got off the plane.

_**8 PM that night, at the Pokémon center.**_

'Hello, how can I help you,' asked Nurse Joy, from behind the counter.

'Hey, can I get a room for the night?' Ash asked.

'Of course, first night in Kalos?'

'Yeah, I just got here on a plane so I need a place to stay the night.'

_**Meanwhile, outside.**_

'But May, I want to get a Pokémon tonight,' Max pleaded his sister to let him get a Pokémon, as she had 5 contest ribbons.

'No Max, I've told you we can go tomorrow, besides you know it takes, like 4 hours to get to Santalune.'

'But May, isn't there a contest on that you want to sign up for?' Max asked, trying to tempt May to take him to Santalune.

'Oh yeah, that one that has sign up opening at 5 PM tomorrow, yeah lets go today,' May said sarcastically.

'Guys stop arguing,' Said a voice behind the two siblings.

Max and May both immediately turned to see Brock standing there.

'Brock!' The two exclaimed in sync.

'Hey guys, I heard you two arguing and decided to step in, what's the matter?'

'Max wants to go get his starter today, but it's a 4 hour walk, and I want to take him tomorrow.'

'That's probably a better idea. In this low lighting, the Santalune forest isn't safe to cross. I say we leave at noon tomorrow, how's that sound Max?'

'Ugh, fine,' Max said, his voice dull.

'Ok, let's go inside and get a room.' Brock said.

The three walk in, May and Max too tired to realize who is standing at the counter, Brock meanwhile too busy going to flirt with Nurse Joy.

Ash quickly realized however that it was Brock, 'Brock, it's been a long time,' he said, a sound of happiness in his voice.

Brock however didn't react, too interested in Nurse Joy.

Soon enough, Croagunk had popped out of his poke ball, and used poison jab to knock some sense back into Brock.

May then realized that it was Ash at the counter, 'Ash!' She yelled as she ran towards him.

Ash turned around to see May running towards him, he barely had time to say, 'Hey,' before she had jumped at him and hugged him.

Max then walked up and Ash seen him, still being hugged by May he leaned over her shoulder and said, 'Max it's been a while.'

May then let go of Ash and stepped back and Brock managed to stand up.

'Hello May, it's nice to see you again,' Ash said happy to see his friends again, 'And Brock, just like in Hoenn.'

'Hello Ash, it's a surprise to all of us,' said Brock.

'Ash, do you remember how you said you would battle me when I got a Pokémon?' Max said, clearly excited.

'Yeah, why?' Ash asked.

'I'm going to get my first Pokémon tomorrow.'

'I look forward to battling you tomorrow.' Ash said enthusiastically.

'Hey, guys how are we rooming?' Asked Brock.

May immediately said 'Me and Ash.'

'Sure, I guess…' Brock said hesitantly, knowing that May was acting differently to usual.

'Ok then,' Ash said, turning to Nurse Joy, 'Can we get two rooms?'

'Of course,' Nurse Joy said with a smile. She turned to Wigglytuff 'Wigglytuff, could you go get the keys for rooms 11 and 12?'

'Tuff' Wigglytuff ran off to get the keys.

_**In Ash and Mays room**_

'Hey, was there any reason you wanted to room with me?' Ash asked, not even trying to make theories.

'Well because I wanted to catch up with you, and because Max is going to be up all night…' May said this, but knew she had a crush on Ash, she just never told him.

'Oh, ok that makes sense,' Ash said, not realizing what May was hiding… 'Well do you want to shower first?'

'Yeah, I'll take a shower now, that's very kind of you.' May said, sounding appreciative and wondering if Ash felt the same way about her as she did him.

_**In Brock and Max's room**_

'So have you decided what starter you going to pick tomorrow?' Brock asked Max.

'Nope, I don't even know what Pokémon I can choose from,' Max exclaimed, still excited about starting his journey the next day.

'I have a PokéDex so I can show you,' Brock said getting his PokéDex from his bag. 'Like every region there are 3 starters, a grass type, a fire type and a water type, in this region, the starters evolved forms all have a secondary type as well. So you have Chespin, the grass type, Fennekin, the fire type, and Froakie, the water type.'

'I think I'll go with Chespin, because I was going to get Treecko in Hoenn.' Max said confidently. 'Then again, Froakie looks like he would be fast and strong, comparatively, more like Treecko than the other two.'

'It's a difficult and important choice, so take your time,' Brock said as he gave Max the PokéDex and got up, 'I'm going to take a shower in the morning, been traveling all day. I'll talk to you again in the morning.'

***END***

_Ok, guys, I'd like to hear your opinions on the first chapter of this story so leave a review, planning to update it if I get a chance in the next 2 days, if not it will be updated by the end of the week. (Sunday) Also this was only an introduction, set the scene, I promise the next chapter will contain something more exciting, also I'd like to hear who you guys think the guy on the plane was or could be._


	2. The First Morning

_**About 8 AM, Ash and May's room**_

May had woke up first, like usual, and was brushing her hair when Ash woke up.

'Morning May,' Ash said with a dull tired tone in his voice.

'Morning sleepy head' May replied, with a much more lively tone to her voice.

While failing to pull himself out of bed Ash tried to start a conversation, 'Got any plans for today?'

'Well, I was going to go get something to eat, before you woke up,' upon hearing that May was going to eat Ash got himself up and awake in almost no time, speedily grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to get changed. 'Then I was going to take Max to get his starter, in Santalune City.' May said, wondering if Ash had heard or was too busy deciding what he was going to eat for breakfast.

Before May had finished brushing her hair Ash was back and ready to go eat, 'So, where are we going to eat?' Ash asked, completely forgetting Brock and Max were still in their own room. 'And when are we leaving for Santalune City?'

'Before we eat we need to go check if Brock and Max are coming, but I heard there is a restaurant nearby that does the best waffles in Kalos. Then at noon I'm taking Max to get his first Pokémon.'

'I have a battle just outside at noon,' Replied Ash, knowing that Max wouldn't be happy being delayed. 'How about if we leave at quarter past?'

'I'm not sure, you'll have to ask Max yourself.' May replied, the same as Ash, knowing Max wouldn't like being delayed.

'Maybe he won't mind, might as well ask, I already agreed to the battle.'

'Who are you battling?' May asked, curious as to who Ash had challenged already in Kalos.

'Um, I actually don't know, I forgot to ask his name yesterday.' Ash replied, looking slightly embarrassed.

_**Outside of Max and Brocks room**_

'Max, are you awake?' May called into the room, wondering if her brother was awake.

The door almost immediately opened, and Max jumped out into the hall, Brock following behind, much less energetic however awake. 'Yep lets go May, what are we waiting for?' Max called as he ran down the corridor towards the main door.

'Well we need to eat first,' May called after her brother, who had ran into an adult in a red suit. As he walked past Ash noticed that he had a black 'R' on his left sleeve, just below a red 'f' like shape, that looked sort of like a flame. Ash decided it was probably nothing so he just kept it to himself, however Pikachu didn't like the look of the guy, so he began to spark, only a little, to tell the man he had an eye on him, before Ash told hin to calm down.

'Ok, fine I guess we can delay it until we eat,' Max said, not wanting to admit that he was hungry.

_**Outside the Pokémon Center**_

'So where are we going to eat,' Brock asked 'or am I going to make us something?'

'Let me guess, May you want to go to that restaurant you read about that has some of the best waffles in Kalos?' Max replied, already knowing that his sister would love to eat anywhere that is said to be great.

'Yep, and then we can get ready to go to Santalune City,' May replied, knowing her brother was anxious to get his starter.

_**Hôtel Amour**_

'Here we are guys,' May said in an enthusiastic tone.

'Wow it's huge' Ash said.

What the group seen was a large white building, with many glass windows, some with curtains drawn, some open. In front of the hotel were some small trees and bushes, all looked like they had been properly catered to. Inside was a large main room, with a reception made of glossed oak wood, it all looked top notch.

Brock walked up to the reception, 'Hello can we get a table for four?'

'Of course, right this way,' the man behind the reception replied, he was wearing a very expensive looking white shirt with a dark gray jacket on top, and he had gray trousers on. He led the four outside, to a table in the sun that looked out onto a pond where, several Poliwags swam about, along with some Magikarps and Feebas's. Just behind that a grassy garden with some trees, where a few different grass types stood and a few different patterns of Vivillon.

'Wow, there so beautiful,' May said, referencing the many Vivillon. 'I want to catch one, it would be so amazing.'

'According to the PokéDex you can catch a Scatterbug in the forest just up ahead,' replied Max, 'Then soon enough that will evolve in Vivillon.'

'Yes, however all Scatterbug look very similar, but Vivillon have very different patterns,' the waiter replied, 'so which one you get is up to luck. Anyway, what can I get you to drink?' The waiter asked with a smile.

_**After the meal**_

'Thank you for coming, please come again,' the waiter said with a smile still.

'Thanks for the meal, it was amazing,' Ash replied. The group walked outside.

'So where are we going now?' Brock asked.

'I have a battle outside the Pokémon Center at noon, so I was wondering if you guys wanted to stay for that or just go on ahead,' Ash replied, hoping that Max wouldn't just go on ahead.

'Well it's only about nine, so that's a while, but why don't we loan Max a Pokémon, and let him have a practice battle,' Brock replied, 'Max what do you say?'

'Yeah,' Max said enthusiastically.

'So what Pokémon do we have with us just now? I have my Beautifly, Ash you have Pikachu, what about you Brock?' May asked, realizing the group's lack of Pokémon.

'I only brought Croagunk,' Brock replied, also realizing the lack of Pokémon, 'since Ash has a battle at noon it's probably best if we leave Pikachu, so that he's in top shape, so Max, do you want to battle me or May?'

'May,' Max said without hesitation, already knowing May's strategy.

***END***

_Ok, so I know I said Ash's battle would be in this chapter but this chapter went on longer than expected, anyway I'll update in the next 2 days, if not Sunday. Next chapter will probably contain Max's battle and Ash's battle, but if one goes on longer, or something happens in between them they may be split into 2. Please leave a review, also do you think Max will win his first battle, and who is Ash challenging?_


	3. Max's first battle

_Please remember to leave a review, I'd like to hear what you guys think. I'd also like to hear any suggestions you guys may have for the series._

_**Just after 9 AM outside the Pokémon Center**_

'Ok Max, here's Croagunk, get ready for your first battle,' Brock said, standing in the refereeing position.

'You ready?' May called to Max from her position, the field was grassy and trees surrounded it on 3 sided, the other leading into the back of the Pokémon Center, and opposite having a fountain.

'Yes, Croagunk I choose you,' Max called, summoning the dark blue dark frog.

'Ok then, Beautifly, I choose you,' May called, the colourful butterfly popped out of his pokéball. 'Ok Max, you have the first move.'

'Ok, Croagunk, use bullet punch,' Max yelled. Croagunk immediately began to run towards Beautifly, ready to attack.

'Beautifly, counter with string shot.' May called, confident that beautifly could stop the oncoming attack.

'Taunt,' Max called, knowing he could stop the string shot, Croagunk immediately stopped dead and taunted the string shooter, right before it could use string shot, the Beautifly immediately stopped and waited to attack.

'Come on, string shot,' May called not realizing she could not string shot because of the taunt, and Croagunk began to run towards it again, readying a bullet punch.

May looked distressed, not knowing how to counter the Croagunk. 'Ok Beautifly, gust.'

'Dig,' Max called, Croagunk dug underground, dodging the gust. 'Double team,' Max called, deciding to use Beautifly's inability to use string shot to his advantage.

'Beautifly, use bug buzz,' May yelled deciding to take out all of the Croagunks in one.

'Sucker punch,' Max called, taking his sisters stress to mean she was struggling. All of the Croagunks disappeared and reappeared right next to the beautifly.

'Um, Beautifly up,' May called, not understanding how her brother had trapped her. Beautifly immediately flew up, attempting to dodge the sucker punch, it managed, narrowly dodging, however causing the Croagunks to destroy all of the fakes, leaving only the real one.

'Bounce,' Max called, using single words to make May nervous. Croagunk jumped above Beautifly, by bouncing off the ground then off of the beautifly. 'Fall with an ice punch,' Max called, ready to finish the Beautifly. Croagunk began to fall fist first towards the beautifly, from just above.

'Max is doing well, isn't he Pikachu?'

'Pika-chu,' Pikachu said enthusiastically, ready to challenge Max in the near future.

As Croagunk fell into the Beautifly its wings began to freeze, however Croagunk just stayed in position. The Pokémon fell, May would have to choose quickly if she wanted to win, but Max knew May had nothing left.

'Beautifly, string shot, pull Croagunk down first,' May called, hoping that would work now. Beautifly used a string shot, it caught Croagunk, pulling it down below it, hoping to take off, while slamming the Croagunk down. But Croagunk pulled Beautifly with it. Still frozen in place. Unable to take off. Falling as fast as Croagunk. Croagunk landed, Beautifly still in pain, hit the ground right after. There was dust.

As the dust cleared, both Pokémon were lying there. 'Both Pokémon are unable to battle, the match is a draw,' Brock called, pleased to see such an ending, as this meant neither trainer could brag, and neither could argue.

'So you showed up,' the hooded teen said. 'Good, I hope you're a decent challenge, the last person I battled tried to use 3 Pokémon, and I still beat them.'

'So, I have been through 5 regions.'

'And yet you still haven't won the championship once.' they said, mocking Ash.

'So nor have you,' Ash said.

'This is my first region.'

'Hey by the way, what's your name, I forgot to ask,' Ash said, embarrassed.

'Ebony, I plan to be the best dark type trainer ever.' They said, revealing their name, 'I want my Eevee to evolve into an Umbreon.'

'Nice to meet you, I had a friend who had an Umbreon, it never lost a battle,' Ash said, remembering Gary.

'So you ready for our battle?' Ebony said, smiling, with her Eevee on her shoulder.

'Of course,' Ash responded with a smile, he turned to Max, 'maybe we can leave before noon.'

'Ok, well as you know, I'll be using Eevee and you'll be using Pikachu,' Ebony said, walking to their side of the field. 'Ready to battle? Ready to lose is probably a better question.'

'I don't plan on losing,' Ash said, 'Pikachu, get ready.'

'Eevee, let's do this,' Ebony called as Eevee jumped down from her shoulder and stood in a battle position.

'The battle is about to begin, Ebony challenged Ash, thus Ash has the first move,' Brock said, ready to watch another battle. 'Ready… Begin.'

'Ok Pikachu, start with a thunderbolt.' Ash called, ready to start of strong.

'Eevee, protect, then use shadow ball,' Ebony called, extremely calm, knowing that protect would block anything.

Pikachu shot out a bolt of electrical energy, then moved back, knowing Eevee was going to attack, Eevee put up a shield when the attack was about to hit, knocking it up into the air, then Eevee shot a shadow ball, hoping to get back at Pikachu, still remaining calm.

'Pikachu, quick attack, head on,' Ash called, knowing that Pikachu could dodge at that close range.

The shadow ball flew at Pikachu, Pikachu ran at it, dodging left right before hitting the shadow ball, then dodging back in to continue head on.

'Eevee, Curse,' Ebony called.

The Eevee looked calm, remaining still, and then glowing black, upping both its attack and defence, however slowing it down, Pikachu then slammed into the Eevee, knocking it back heavily. Eevee got back up, and remained calm.

'Wish,' Ebony said.

'Pikachu don't let Eevee set up that wish,' Ash called quickly, 'Quick attack.'

Pikachu immediately began to charge in, Eevee just stood there, beginning to set up a wish. But Pikachu was closing in fast, Eevee was going to get hit, he looked a little tired, he began to set up a shield of protect, free of order.

'Pikachu, hit, jump, then thunderbolt,' Ash called.

Pikachu rammed the Eevee's shield, used it as a spring board, and then shot a thunderbolt down at the Eevee.

Ebony still looked calm, then she said 'hidden power.'

Eevee launched a brown orb at the thunderbolt destroying it entirely.

'Ok then Pikachu, launch an iron tail,' Ash called.

Pikachu began to dive tail first, slicing the brown orb in half, creating a smoke screen.

'Thunderbolt, Pikachu.'

Ebony was still calm, as was Eevee, as both knew that they had won. 'Ok, Eevee reveal yourself,' Ebony called.

An Eevee dug out from the ground, the one Pikachu was battling disappeared, and a substitute was set up during the smoke, allowing Eevee to dig. The Eevee used shadow ball. It hit. Pikachu landed and fainted, the shadow ball too strong, and unexpected.

'Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Eevee, thus Ebony wins the battle,' Brock called, happy to have witnessed such an intense battle.

'You shouldn't have trusted the smoke, I train dark types, and I use a lot of substitutes, and often hide for whole battles.' Ebony said, revealing their true strategy. 'By the way, is your Pikachu not holding a light ball?'

'Holding what?' Ash replied, unsure what a light ball was.

'A light ball, it doubles both of Pikachu's attack stats, making it much stronger, with no negative side effects,' Ebony said, 'I have a spare, it is in a sort of bracelet, designed to be worn at the base of the tail, making it almost impossible for it to effect battle, if you want it.'

'What do you say buddy, want a light ball?' Ash said, making sure Pikachu approved.

'Pika,' Pikachu responded in a happy manner.

'Ok then, yes,' Ash replied.

'Here you go Pikachu,' Ebony said as she crouched down next to him, putting the light ball round his tail. 'So, how about I take you guys for lunch in the next town? As thanks for the battle'

'Sounds great, when will we leave?' Ash replied.

'Now,' Ebony responded.

_**Thanks for reading guys, sorry this chapter was late, another is currently in progress, and should be up by the end of tomorrow, if not earlier. Anyway please review, I would like to hear what you guys think, and I'll talk to you later.**_


	4. Ash's first catch

_Please leave a review, I'd like to hear firstly what Pokémon you think each trainer should catch or bring back, and secondly what you think of the series._

_**Pokémon Center from last chapter**_

'Ok then if everyone else is ok with coming, then well go.' Ash said, with a smile.

'I'll come,' said Max, 'besides it will get us towards my starter.'

'Of course I'll come,' May said.

'Yeah, I'll come, I'd also like to talk a little about your Eevee, if that's ok,' Brock said, talking to Ebony for the second half.

'Of course, let's walk and talk, a friend runs a restaurant, we'll stop there. So Brock, what did you want to talk about?' Ebony asked.

'About how it is shiny, always calm, and has a lot of trust in you, as well as looking very well cared for, it looks like you put great care into raising him.'

'I raised him from an egg, I began breeding when I was 9, with help from a friend. When he hatched it just so happened I was the first person he saw, so he assumed I was his parent, he immediately fell for me, and I fell for him, after that I've always looked after him to the highest of my ability, and he always remains calm, as long as I do, if I fear a loss, he does too, As such we have great trust with each other, and can almost communicate without even seeing the other, or hearing them.'

'So you're a Pokémon breeder?' Brock asked, excited.

'Was, I gave that up when I began my adventure, I still understand how to though.'

'That's amazing I want to become the world's best Pokémon breeder, so advice from another like you would be great.'

'Of course, anything you need, I can help with,' Ebony said, 'there's the next town just up ahead. We can talk over lunch if you want.'

_**At the restaurant in Aquacorde Town**_

'Hey, Jamie, it's been a while,' Ebony said, talking to the owner.

'Hello Ebony, do I need to tell you every time to take your hood down indoors?' Jamie replied.

When Ebony took her hood down Ash realized he had never seen her with her hood down. She had long Black hair, down to her waist, with highlights of dark blue, and it was free flowing.

'So what can I get you?' Jamie responded.

'A table for 5 please.'

'Of course right this way,' Jamie responded.

He lead them to a table for 6 and moved one of the sets of utensils, he then asked, 'how many Pokémon?'

'4,' Ash responded.

'Ok, and what about for you 5 to drink?'

'I'll get the same as always,' Ebony said.

'I'll just get a Lemonade,' May said.

'Same,' Max said.

'Can I just get water please,' Brock said.

'Same,' Ash said.

'Ok, so, 2 lemonades, 2 waters and a cream soda?'

'Yep,' Ebony responded.

_**5 minutes later**_

'Ok here are 2 lemonades, 2 water, a cream soda and 4 bowls of Pokémon food, have you decided what you would like to eat?' Jamie asked.

'Yep, were all getting cheese burgers,' Ebony responded.

'Of course.'

_**Outside after the meal**_

'How about a multi battle?' Ebony asked, 'me and Jamie versus you and Max,' Ebony said to Ash.

'Sure, Max what about you?'

'Yeah, but I'll need to borrow a Pokémon again. Can I use Croagunk please Brock?'

'Of course, here you go,' Brock said, handing Max the pokéball.

_**At a local battle field**_

'Ready?' Ebony called.

'Yes, Pikachu get ready,' Ash called.

'Ok, Croagunk go,' Max called.

'Eevee, you're up.'

'Ok, I choose you, Skrelp', Jamie called.

'The battle between Ash, Max, Jamie and Ebony will now begin, Ash and Max have the first move.'

'Ok, Max start us up.'

'With pleasure, Croagunk, bullet punch on Eevee.'

'Pikachu, come in after with a quick attack.'

'Eevee, protect.' Ebony called, calm, despite two attacks being launched on Eevee.

'Smokescreen, Skrelp,' Jamie called.

'Max, stop that quick.' Ash called not letting Eevee set up a sub.

'Ok, Croagunk, use a taunt on Skrelp.' Max called, managing to stop the smokescreen. 'Now taunt the Eevee.'

Both the Skrelp and the Eevee fell for the taunt, severely slowing their strategy.

'Ok, now Croagunk, bullet punch the Eevee,'

'Dodge,' Ebony said very calmly.

'Quick attack the Skrelp,' Ash said.

Pikachu immediately ran at the Skrelp, hoping to land a lucky hit.

'Ok Skrelp, now, from behind, sludge bomb.'

'Same with you Eevee, dig to shadow ball,'

Both Pokémon appeared, and their substitutes disappeared, leaving both Ash and Max wondering when they were set up, before both released a powerful attack, knocking out both of the unsuspecting Pokémon.

'Croagunk and Pikachu are unable to continue, thus Jamie and Ebony win the battle.'

'Of course, with my strategy, that light ball won't help Pikachu at all…' Ebony said.

'I'm just wondering when you managed to set up a substitute,' Ash wondered.

'Eevee works fast, you both tried to taunt Skrelp, which allowed me to set up a substitute, baton pass that to Skrelp, then set up another substitute,' Ebony replied, looking pleased with herself, 'well I look forward to beating you again another time,' Ebony joked.

'So where are you going now?' Ash asked.

'To get badges and ribbons, and complete my team of course.'

'So I'll see you in the league then?'

'Of course, and I look forward to seeing what types of Pokémon you catch.'

Ebony then gets up puts her hood up again and runs of towards the next town.

'Ok, so we need to get on the way to Santalune.' Ash said.

'Yay, finally were moving somewhere,' Max said with a smile.

Soon after they started walking, the group saw a small orange bird. Ash noticed it, and decided to catch it.

'Ok Pikachu, let's go, quick attack,' Ash called, Pikachu began to run at the orange bird, which Max found in his PokéDex and found it was called a Fletchling, and was fast, very fast.

The Fletchling flew at Pikachu and landed a quick attack, knocking him back, then flying round and landing a peck, before Pikachu managed to hit it out of the air with an iron tail. It landed, then took off and flew over Pikachu and landed another peck, almost knocking Pikachu out, before Pikachu landed a thunder bolt directly onto the Fletchling knocking it out of the air.

'Go pokéball,' Ash yelled hoping to catch his first Pokémon in Kalos.

*Shake* *Shake* *Shake* *Click*

'Alright, I caught a Fletchling' Ash called, doing his usual pose.

***END***

_Ok so this chapter came up early, I had a couple of spare hours, so I wrote both of these at once, to make up for missing a chapter. Anyhow please review, and the next chapter should be up in ~2 days, maybe 3, and it will feature another couple of catches, and will get to Max getting his starter. Anyway, same as before, what Pokémon should the group catch? Who should reappear? Anything else? And more importantly what do you think of the series so far?_


End file.
